


Little Red

by fangirlofeverythingawesome



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabbles, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Random & Short, Witches, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlofeverythingawesome/pseuds/fangirlofeverythingawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short re-telling of Little Red Riding Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

          The forest felt hostile, dark branches whipping in the wind. The moon was obscured by thick clouds, only giving off a weak glow, barely enough to see by. I pulled my crimson cloak further around my shoulders, and thought of turning back, but I knew I couldn't. I steeled my resolve and continued through the thick undergrowth on the path to the witch’s house.

          I had to make it to her cottage soon, for I feared for my brother’s well-being. He had fallen ill days ago, but had told me not to get help. His complexion was ashen and his eyes sunken, when I finally decided to go to the witch. She had ordered me to gather ingredients she was lacking as a payment and for me to return immediately. I had started back towards her place just as the sun was going down, I knew I should’ve waited until morning as these woods were deadly at night, but I feared my brother wouldn't last that long.

          As I shook off any thoughts of my brother lying cold and dead, the sad howl of a single wolf pierced the stillness of the night. I started running, cloak flying behind me, practically leaving a neon trail for all to see. Soon every breath felt like fire and my legs were aching. I came in to view of the ramshackle cottage and the witch opened the door. I thrust the bag of herbs at her and she told me the spell had been completed.

          I traveled much more leisurely through the woods, knowing my brother was healed. I traveled a large distance away from the cottage before I heard another howl, this time joyous as though in celebration, followed almost immediately by dozens more. I smiled, and with no more reason to maintain this form I let my body shift back to what it should be.

          As I ran through the trees, this time on four legs, a howl tore through my throat celebrating the recovery of the alpha of my pack, a tattered red cloak left behind caught on a tree branch.


End file.
